, The four research projects in this P01 application on obesity and cancer will all use imaging-derived measures of body fat compartments as their exposures of interest. Imaging data at the two study sites [University of Hawaii (UH) and University of California (USC)] will be acquired by whole-body Dual X-ray Absorptiometry (DXA) and abdominal magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Since data acquisition and analysis of imaging measures in a multi-center setting require specialized techniques and knowledge, we propose the creation of a dedicated